


Elven Rhapsody

by TheHobbitsAragone



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy couple Arwen and Aragorn, Heartbreak, Legolas is gay, Legolas is sensitive, Life is hard, Love Hurts, M/M, Protecc this smol bean, Selfless Legolas, Unrequited Love, smitten Legolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHobbitsAragone/pseuds/TheHobbitsAragone
Summary: I was watching Bohemian Rhapsody and I couldn't put this scenario out of my head. A short, angsty LegolasxAragorn.Enjoy!





	Elven Rhapsody

_“We’re getting married!”_

The couple could hardly hide their excitement, and rightfully so. Arwen’s hand, which had been vacant before, was now graced by the presence of a beautiful, elf-crafted golden band that was undoubtedly an engagement ring. A proud Aragorn stood by her side, holding her in a way that radiated pure love and happiness. His handsome face was tinted red as he smiled timidly at the ground. It was only when his startlingly beautiful grey eyes met Legolas’ gaze that the young elf remembered that he had to reply.

“Oh, are you, now?” Legolas asked softly, his fingers flying to mess with his braid in a nervous habit. He let out a small, breathless chuckle. It was pathetic, really, how easily his life unraveled at a few words from his… friend? Love? No, no. The bond he shared with Aragorn was too deep, too complex to be summarized by such meaningless words.

“Legolas?” Arwen asked cautiously, reaching out to her childhood friend. This lack of reaction from loving, supportive Legolas didn’t sit well with her. Right then, Legolas turned to her with a bright smile and shining eyes, and the wet laugh that bubbled up from within him relieved her. Everything was fine.

Legolas let his tears stream down his face freely, no longer caring about keeping his composure. For a while, he could only laugh. Out of happiness for them. Out of pity for himself. Out of how fate, in a beautiful display of its power, had toppled his world over without so much as an apology.

Finally breaking free of his brief spell and smiling wide, he pulled the lucky, newly affianced couple into a gentle hug.

_Eyes, look your last._ He nearly snorted as the quote came to mind- the situation was far too tragic to be compared to that hideous mortal play, Romeo and Juliet.

As he welcomed them with open arms, he could feel his arteries freezing slowly, refusing to support his long shattered heart. He felt the warmth of their bodies against his own, but the familiar warmth did nothing to stitch back the scratches and tears in the beating muscle in his chest.

“I’m happy for you.”

And he truly was, even if the shine of his eyes and the ache in his heart screamed otherwise. They were the perfect couple- a match made not only in heaven but in their own hearts. Truly, Legolas must have been either daft or simply stubborn to not realize that the two would end up together sooner or later.

Slowly, the three separated, Arwen and Aragorn relieved at receiving the blessing of one of their best friends.

“Thank you, mellon nin.”

Oh, and there he was. Aragorn, that beautiful man, that waxen statue. That selfless, golden warrior who had brightened Legolas’ youth with countless adventures and fond memories. Legolas struggled not to sob as more tears blurred his vision.

“No, thank you, Aragorn. If it wasn’t for you-” Legolas caught himself, breathing deeply so he wouldn’t start openly sobbing.

“If it wasn’t for you, my three thousand years of life would have meant nothing. I hope that you will be happy for many years to come, and that the two of you will love each other dearly and make for a wonderful, loving family.”

The words came with difficulty now as he got closer and closer to what he really wanted to say, but Legolas knew that it was now or never.

With shaky steps and a heart brimming with affection, Legolas stepped closer to the man until there was less than a few inches of space between their faces. He looked up into the hypnotizing grey of Aragorn’s eyes, and closed them, leaning forward slowly.

_And lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss._

And holding his best friend and only love in a sweet embrace while bestowing a loving kiss upon his forehead, Legolas dared to whisper the fact that consumed his daily thoughts. A simple statement whose true meaning the other would never understand nor reciprocate.

“I love you, brother.”

_Nothing really matters_

_Anyone can see_

_Nothing really matters..._

_To me._


End file.
